


and after the show it's the after party

by soverysesual



Category: Great News (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soverysesual/pseuds/soverysesual
Summary: After losing at the American Journalism Awards, The Breakdown crew heads back to MMN to steal some wine and have their own after party.Tag for episode 2.04 "Award Show"





	and after the show it's the after party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag to e “Award Show,” based off an idea I actually had this summer (my idea had them at the Daytime Emmys, but it still works). There’s a good amount of Katie/Greg slowburn in this, but this was really just me trying to get used to writing for this show, so I apologize if it’s a big rough. Hope you enjoy :)

While Katie and Jeremy were hobnobbing and exchanging business cards, Portia ran up to them.

“Katie, there you are!  Your mom had the best idea.  Since we probably aren’t invited to the after party anymore, we’re gonna steal the  _Morning Wine’d Up_ cart of wine again! Come on, let’s go,” she said as she started to pull Katie toward the door. “Your friend here can come too.”

“Oh, wanna join us and get some free, stolen booze?” Katie asked.  Jeremy smiled but looked disappointed as he shook his head.

“I actually have my own after party to go to with my coworkers, but maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime?” He asked.  Katie blushed, knowing Portia was soaking up all of this. 

“I would love that.”

“Cool, I’ll send you a message on LinkedIn,” he teased, winking at her.  She giggled a little too loudly and waved goodbye as Portia pulled her towards the party bus and berated her with a million questions about this new mystery suitor.

\---

Everyone on the party bus was already pretty wasted by the time they got to MMN.  While people did more shots, re-capped the Kanye moments, or called their would-be plus-one’s to have them head over to MMN, Portia and Carol found a “quiet” corner of the bus to drill Katie about Jeremy.

“Is he cute?” Carol asked.

“So cute!” Portia interjected.

“He works for  _The New York Times_ , and he asked  _me_  out!” Katie said, dreamily.

“I’m gonna have such smart, attractive grandbabies!”

“Mom!”

\---

Greg reluctantly texted Cat.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to come.  Okay, maybe it was. 

Things hadn’t been going well for them the past couple months.  And like he kept reminding himself, it most certainly had  _absolutely nothing_ to do with the fact that he almost kissed Katie.  If he was being completely honest with himself, before the almost kiss, he had already been considering ending it, and almost kissing Katie and almost getting caught had reminded him that he had a girlfriend that he needed to be faithful to until they officially ended things.

But nothing changed between him and Cat after that night, and if anything things had gotten worse, because his heart really wasn’t in it anymore (he just didn’t want to admit it).  

Cat’s flaws were also starting to drive him more and more crazy as well.  He never really noticed just how full of herself she was.  She was also spending most of her time trying to get her new app she was designing off to a good start, and was constantly working.  When she wasn’t working, she’d then go spend time with her friends as soon as she was free for the night. He could tell she wasn’t feeling their relationship anymore either, and he wondered why they were even still pretending anymore.  

In fact, the whole mishap with him being blamed for not allowing plus-one’s actually worked out in his favor: he had called her to tell her about the awards when they found out they won, and she was already looking starting to come up with excuses as to why she couldn’t go.

He was surprised when she texted him back almost immediately:

_Sounds fun babe, see you soon!_

Maybe it would’t be that bad after all.  Or at least he’d get to prove to everyone that his girlfriend wasn’t actually a cat. 

\---

The music was bumping and the wine was flowing.  Everyone seemed to completely forget about the fact that they had lost their award, and they were just happy to party it up in the office (for free).  Like during Snowmageddon, Carol was the life of the party and was encouraging everyone to: “Get lit! I just learned that word from Angie, who learned it from her grandson.  See, I can be as hip as the rest of you kids!”

“Wait,” Chuck interrupted, reaching for a pen and some paper, “start over, I want to know everything you just said.”

Katie was rolling her eyes at them when she noticed Greg joining them with a woman she didn’t recognize.

“Hi everyone, this is my girlfriend, Cat.”

Katie couldn’t describe what exactly she had imagined whenever Greg had talked about him (okay, she 100% imagined some sort of cat-meets-woman crossover), but she certainly wasn’t expecting a tall redheaded bombshell with the most perfect smile she had ever seen.

“Wow you’re so pretty- I mean, hi I’m drunk- I mean Katie,” she introduced herself, feeling a bit mortified.  Cat laughed and shook Katie’s hand.

“Oh, you  _must_  be Greg’s mentee!” Cat started, and Katie raised an eyebrow at Greg, who was refusing to look at either of them. “He’s been bragging about you all week, how in only a year you were already nominated and it was probably because he trained you so well and how he’s so proud or whatever.”

“Oh he really said that?” Katie asked, smirking, but Cat was already moving on, distracted by more important people

“Oh my god, Greg, you didn’t tell me Portia was going to be here!  You can finally introduce me to her.  I have to tell her about my new app and see if I can get her to tweet about it.” Greg made an apologetic face to Katie as she pulled him away. 

“I do not like her,” Carol said when the couple was out of earshot. “No wonder he wanted to kiss you so badly.”

“Ugh, mom, let it go.”

\---

It was getting late, and Katie needed some air to try to sober up.  She escaped to the MMN rooftop.  With all the running around looking for her mom, arguing (and flirting) with Jeremy, and everyone Kanye-ing, she hadn’t taken a second to realize that she had actually lost her award.  _Two_ awards, in fact!  She was pretty sure it was the booze making her emotional, but she started to tear up a little, and took a couple deep breaths.

“Calm down, Katie,” she said to herself, looking out at the city as she leaned against the railing, “I don’t know why you’re getting all upset, you knew you weren’t going to win anyways. You’re not good enough, you idiot!”

“Now, that’s not true.” said a voice from behind her.  Startled, she quickly turned around to see Greg standing there, hands in his pockets. She tried to wipe away her tears as fast as possible.

“You scared the crap out of me!  Anyways, you’re just being nice.”

“I’m not!  I meant what I said earlier: you really did deserve that award, and you’re certainly allowed to be upset that you lost.  If it means anything, I’m really proud of you.”  She blushed.

“Well thanks, but I feel like, since you’re my  _mentor_ , you’re  _supposed_  to say stuff like that,” she teased, and he groaned as he moved next to her to lean against the wall of the roof.

“Dear god, I can’t believe she told you that.  That’s completely embarrassing. All I meant was-” 

“No, it’s fine!  Besides, it’s totally true.  I mean, Diana was my mentor for like two weeks, but you had been mentoring me way before her.  The Biscuit Blitz story happened before she showed up, and I couldn’t have broke that story without you.  It might’ve been unspoken, but you’ve definitely been a mentor to me.”

They smiled at each other, holding each other’s gaze much longer than necessary, but neither of them felt uncomfortable by it.  Katie tried to ignore the fact that she felt the same butterflies in her stomach as she did on the night when they had almost kissed.

“How did you know I was up here, anyways?”

“Oh, right, I just kind of guessed, but I didn’t know why you were up here.  Also, everyone’s looking for you.  They want you to give the speech you would’ve given tonight.”

“Oh God,” she groaned, grabbing Greg’s arm.  “Please tell me you’re joking.”

He shook his head. “Nope, time to get down there, Wendelson,” he said, pushing her toward the stairs.

“Is this some sort of mentor-hazing thing?! You bastard!”

\---

It wasn’t a mentor-hazing thing.  Someone had set up a microphone on the top of the open staircase, and when everyone saw Katie they started chanting “Speech! Speech! Speech!”

Greg continued to push her towards the mic, and she glared at him. “I blame you for this,” she muttered at she neared the makeshift stage.

“Uh, hi everyone,” she started and her drunk audience cheered. “I know it’s pretty cliche to say this, but I didn’t really have anything prepared.  But I guess I’ll give it a go anyways:  I’d like to first and foremost thank everyone I work with here at The Breakdown.  It was your hard work and dedication to be outstanding journalists that allowed us to break the real Biscuit Blitz story-”

“and we really wanted to take down Gram!” Justin yelled.

“Yes,” Katie laughed, “taking down Gram was a big part of it too.  I, uh, also need to thank Greg, who has been such a good  _mentor_  this past year,” she said with a smirk.  She didn’t see him rolling his eyes behind her. “He was the one who gave me the opportunity to do the story, and even though he actually fired me at one point, he’s not only been a good mentor, but also a really great friend.”  She looked back at him and this and smiled, and he beamed at her.

“But most importantly, I have to thank my mom, Carol Wendelson-” the entire office cheered, and some people started chanting Carol’s name.  Katie, meanwhile, could feel herself choking up already. “If it hadn’t been for her, my award-nominated story would’ve never happened.  She has always been there for me and has been such a great role model, and continues to do so every single day.  I’m just so lucky to get to work with her everyday.  Thanks mom.”

Everyone cheered again and Katie tried to pull herself together.

“I know we didn’t win tonight, but like I said earlier, we deserved to!  You all worked so hard and I’m so proud to say I work here, with every single one of you.  So thank you all for being the best news team in the biz!”

Someone passed her a glass of champagne and she raised it to toast everyone. The music came back on, but it wasn’t just any music:

 _Hit It!_  
Nah, na na na nah  
Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah  
Na na na nah...

And in a whirlwind, Carol was dragging Katie to the middle of the dance floor, and they did the  _Here Comes the Hotstepper_ dance together.

\---

Greg couldn’t take his eyes off Katie as she did the hip hop dance he remembered her doing when she was a field reporter for a bit.  He laughed as he watched her try to teach the dance to Justin, Beth, and Gene. Suddenly, Portia was next to him, giving him a look that he figured had something to do with Cat bothering her about the app earlier.

“Oh, hey, sorry about Cat.  I know she can be a lot but she really wants her business to take off.  Have you seen her?”

“No, I think I saw her duck out during Katie’s speech.  I think she was a little pissed that I told her I couldn’t tweet about her app, but it was boring!” Portia said, and Greg shrugged.  “You don’t seem all that upset that she left.”

He shrugged again, “Yeah, we’ve been drifting apart, and I’m pretty sure she only came to this party to try to get on your good side.  I think I’m going to break up with her,” he said, unconsciously turning back to watch Katie’s impromptu dance class.  Portia smirked, realizing what was really going on.

“Well, when one relationship ends, a new one always begins somewhere else,” she said, cryptically.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked, turning back towards her.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? Katie got asked out by this hot big shot over at  _The New York Times_  tonight.”

Greg looked like all the air had been knocked out of him, and Portia knew she had guessed correctly.

“Don’t worry,” Portia said, patting him on the shoulder “you two will get there someday. Well, unless it works out with her and  _New York Times_ guy.  Bye!” She started to walk away and Greg quickly tried to cover it up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he yelled, but she was gone.

Greg sighed.  He wasn’t happy that Portia had quickly figured out that he maybe, _just might_ , have feelings for Katie Wendelson.  He also wasn’t happy that apparently some fancy journalist had already asked her out before he’d even had a chance to finally break things off with Cat.  He frowned, wishing he hadn’t taken so long to figure things out.

But then he noticed that Katie was calling him over to dance with them, and he just had to hope that Portia’s prediction would come true someday.


End file.
